lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Bar (iNinjago)
The Health Bar is the location where the character's hearts and icon are located. Each Year 3 franchise has a different Health Bar. All alternate skins and changeable characters will have the same health bar as their respective franchise. I will add what the hearts look like when damaged when I upload the image of all health bars. LEGO Dimensions * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring styled as the LEGO Gateway (Lord Vortech/Cowboy Vortech/Mummy Vortech and Custom Character) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * 4 black brick-built hearts and a ring styled as blue and dark blue like the LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame (Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Koko, Lord Garmadon, Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), and Master Wu (The LEGO Ninjago Movie)) Nexo Knights * 4 glowing orange hearts and a ring styled as a seen through blue computer screen (Clay, Lance, Aaron, Macy and Axl) (includes ultimate forms) Steven Universe * 4 Rose's gem and a ring styled as Steven's shirt (Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet Peridot, Stevonnie, Opal, Sardonyx, Sugilite, Alexandrite and Smokey Quartz) The Angry Birds Movie * 4 eggs and a ring styled as a slingshot (Red, Chuck, Bomb and Leonard) Cuphead NinjaNO! Minecraft * 4 Minecraft hearts and a ring styled as a Eye of Ender (Steve/Alex, Skeleton, Creeper and Endermen) Gravity Falls * 4 Pine Trees Hearts and a Journal (Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines and Stan Pines) * 4 Eye-Bat Hearts and the Fearimid (Bill Cipher) Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch * 4 see through squares and a ring styled as the Overwatch logo (Tracer/Pharah/Mercy/Torbjorn, Genji/Orisa/Doomfist/Ana/Bastion, D.Va/Roadhog/Reaper/Lucio/Hanzo, Reinhardt/Zarya/Soldier: 76/Moira/Junkrat and McCree/Mei/Sombra/Symmetra/Widowmaker/Zenyatta) Stranger Things * 4 walkie-talkies and a ring styled black and red like the logo with Christmas lights all over (Eleven/Mike/Dustin/Lucas/Will) A Series of Unfortunate Events Labyrinth * 4 stone hearts and a ring styled dark orange and black like the Labyrinth logo (Jareth) iNinjago: The Movie * 4Corners The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Numbered health bar in the style of the Sketchian Character HUD and a Arcanus Glyph-styled ring (AnthonyM, Strongarm, Techo, Blurri and Shadus) * Numbered health bar and a Pencil-drawn ring (Antoni Emma) * Numbered health bar and Black Sun player ring (Kid Color) * Numbered health bar and a Paint-circle ring (Squid Kid) * Numbered health bar and a Shadowy-mouth ring (Twillo) Choose Your Fighter! * Numbered health bar and a Cibna Dragus core ring (Zarrus, Cybern and Hekama) * Numbered health bar and a Crystalline ring (Crystallon, Dreamkeeper) * Numbered health bar and a Mechanical ring (Miss Techna) * Numbered health bar and a Clock-face ring (Zakonu) * Numbered health bar and a Heart-shaped ring (Hartschia) Dapigin: The Series * 4 Orange Energy Hearts and a Vortexion Sphere ring (Dapigin and BriinE) * 4 Shy Guy Mask Hearts and a Vortexion Sphere ring (Shy Guy) Subjective * 4 Red Crystal Hearts and a slime shaped ring (Vez) * 4 Red Crystal Hearts and a red ring with with horns and spikes (Flare) * 4 Grey Hearts with glowing blue lines and a glowing blue ring (Lord Xtruction) PixelFox: The Series Star Wars Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs * 4 blue shinning hearts and a ring styled as a Schwartz Ring (Captain Lone Starr and Lord Dark Helmet) Jaws Short Circuit Jurassic Park Ready Player One Mega Man James Bond * 4 grey hearts with a black outline and a ring styled as the iconic gun barrel sequence (James Bond (Sean Connery)/James Bond (George Lazenby)/James Bond (Roger Moore)/James Bond (Timothy Dalton)/James Bond (Pierce Brosnan)/James Bond (Daniel Craig) Coco The Incredibles Monsters, Inc. Inside Out OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! * 4 pink hearts with a shadow on the bottom and a Pow-Card. (K.O./T.K.O., Enid, Radicles, Lord Boxman and Dendy) (includes K.O.'s, Enid's, and Radicles's animal forms) Rick and Morty * 4 portal hearts and a ring made of scrap metal. (Rick Sanchez, and Morty Smith) (includes Pickle Rick) My Little Pony: The Movie *4 Crystal Hearts and a brown picture frame with 4 red gems on the top and bottom (Twilight Sparkle and Spike) Ben 10 * 4 omnitrixs symbols and a ring styled as glowing green (Ben Tennyson/Cannonbolt/Diamondhead/Four Arms/Grey Matter/Heatblast/Overflow/Stinkfly/Wildvine/XLR8) Tron: Legacy Ferris Bueller's Day Off * 4 red and metallic hearts and a ring styled as Ferris Bueller’s shirt (Ferris Bueller) The Big Bang Theory * 4 atoms from The Big Bang Theory logo and a ring styled as white with equations written on it (Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter/Howard Wolowitz/Raj Koothrappali/Penny) Indiana Jones Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * 4 Life Tattoos Hearts and TBA (Spencer Gilpin/Anthony Jonson/Bethany Walker/Martha Kalpy, Alex Vreeke and Russel Van Pelt) The Beatles: Yellow Submarine Pirates of the Caribbean SpongeBob SquarePants The Loud House Home Alone MonsterVerse Rampage The Matrix Looney Tunes * 4 cartoony red hearts and a ring styled as the one in the old Looney Tunes cartoons (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck/Green Loontern and Marvin the Martian) Men in Black * 4 black hearts with a white outline and a ring styled as silver (Agent J/Agent K/Young Agent K) Sherlock * 4 magnifying glasses and a ring styled as Sherlock's scarf (Sherlock Holmes) Mock's Mini Movie Power Rangers * 4 glowing lighting bolts from the Power Rangers logo and a ring styled as a Power Coin (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blur Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Rita Repulsa) Unikitty! Voltron: Legendary Defender Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * 4 Wonka bars and a ring styled as chocolate (Willy Wonka/Charlie Bucket/Augustus Gloop/Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt/Mike Teavee) DC Comics The GameTime Movie * 4 Fandom logo hearts and a ring styled blue and light green (RealGameTime and King Phantom) The FutureTrojan Movie The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part LEGO Classic Star Wars IX The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey * 4 Tongue Smiley Emoticon Hearts and a Avatar ring (Pip, LordTigress, Dimensons, LukeyPrater, LostJediMaster, Marcel, Kingwja, TenkaiLion, AngryUnikitty, LedgendoNinjago, StrandD and Raku) * 4 Tounge Smiley Emoticon Hearts and the Elevator of Shame (Tyson) LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The Shade Movie The Red Order Toy Story 4 Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun Scribblenauts Super Mario Mortys of Rickitzu Adventure Time Beetlejuice Doctor Who Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (2016) Harry Potter Jurassic World Legends of Chima LEGO City: Undercover Midway Arcade Ninjago Portal 2 Scooby-Doo! Sonic the Hedgehog The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Movie The Lord of the Rings The Powerpuff Girls The Simpsons The Wizard of Oz Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Miscellaneous